Scathach
by rainbow misery
Summary: The new revolution is just beginning... [Legolas adventure fic]


Scathach

By rainbow misery

The pale moonlight shown faintly through the thick foliage, the soft flow of light catching the blue-green scales of the serpent maiden. She slithered skillfully through the dim forest, her slender body maneuvering silently through the brushes and trees. Twice, she paused, a shivering sensation running up her spine. She had to move quickly… stealthily. An elf was nearby, and she mustn't loose a chance of preying on one. A pink, forked tongue flicked over ruby red lips. She stopped in front of a bush, feeling the heat of a campfire beyond the leaves.

__

Maybe… perhaps I could…

A small, cruel sneer etched itself on her porcelain skin.

__

It just could be…

+=+=+

Legolas tensed, feeling the presence of something amiss nearby.

The ranger glanced at the elf, his dark eyes bore a look of concern at the elf.

"Legolas, are you all of right?"

The archer nodded slowly.

"I am, however, I do not feel that something is right," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the bushes to his right.

Frodo squatted next to Aragorn, his hand at the hilt of Sting.

"Orcs?" he asked tentatively.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, I feel that it is evil, but what it may be, I know not."

The dark haired hobbit unsheathed Sting. The blade was not blue. The archer shook his head once again. "It may be nothing," he said, smiling reassuringly at the young hobbit. "It is best you get some rest. I shall take the first watch."

Aragorn spoke once again, when Frodo was out of hearing. "Are you sure nothing is amiss?"

The elf sighed. "I feel that something is out there, and yet, I can not put my finger on it. Every time I concentrate on it's energy, it seems to vanish from me…" A small frown formed on his delicate lips. "You best be getting some rest Aragorn. I shall notify you if I feel anything else."

With a nod, the ranger left Legolas to his own thoughts.

+=+=+

Golden eyes watched the elf silently from the brush, her heart giddy with delight. This task could turn out much easier than she thought.

__

Such pitiful, naïve fools…

She started to move once more, gliding silently across the dirt, her gleaming eyes never once leaving the beautiful elf. Her tongue flickered over her lips again. She could almost taste his blood… the delicious treat she had missed for so long…

+=+=+

He felt his tension ascend. Silently, he stood up, feeling eyes resting on his body. He stifled a shiver, glancing around the area. Something seemed to be approaching…

Swiftly, he had an arrow notched on his bow, his fingers pulling the shaft taunt across the strings. He leapt into a tree nimbly, his eyes darting frantically through the foliage. Something was defiantly amiss.

+=+=+

The serpent snickered silently, watching in delight at the elf's agitated movements. Her body slid across the ground, closer and closer towards the elf. She pressed her top close towards the ground as she neared him, her own movements unnoticed, even to that of Legolas' skills.

+=+=+

The tree seemed to shudder. Legolas jumped when he heard a slight hiss from behind him. Quickly, he whirled around, right before a colossal force rammed into him. A cry of pain and surprise escaped from his lips as he crashed onto the ground.

The heavy serpent coiled her body around the slender one of the elf's, constricting him tightly. A small whimper floated to her web-like ears along with a soft cracking sound of the elf's bones. She licked her lips, sinking her fangs deeply into the elf's arm.

+=+=+

Aragorn leaped up, recognizing the cry as one of Legolas'. He wasted no time dashing to the area he last saw the elf. The ranger skidded to stop, a gasp caught in his throat.

+=+=+

She dropped the limp elf to the ground, turning her head slightly at Aragorn.

"You may have him back nowsssss…"

With that, she slithered off, leaving the stunned ranger behind with her mocking laugh.

Snapping out of his trance, he dashed to the fallen elf and turned him over. He took a sharp intake of breath. The beautiful elf's face was purplish, a steady stream of silvery blood still flowed from his arm.

"Good gog…" Aragorn murmured, a bit shaken at the extreme of these wounds. Quickly, he grabbed his friend's limp wrist, placing two fingers on it.

He felt himself choke on his own heart.

No pulse.

+=+=+

1. Scathach is a dark Celtic goddess. Her name has many meanings, such as "She who strikes fear" and "The Shadowy One". She is goddess of the land of Scatch and taught dark martial arts.

2. Uh, I made this half serpent, half maiden, so basically the top half is going to be like a woman and the bottom half, snakelike.

This in no way is going to turn into a Mary Sue… those things are minions of the devil! Please R&R!


End file.
